shan_shuifandomcom-20200214-history
Beauty Company
Caroline The Beauty Company is a large company made from glass, when it is sunny day, the Beauty Company like a radiant body which is very bright. The floors of the company are made of wood, giving us a feel of standing in forest. The Beauty Company was designed by a woman who was ugly and wanted to become beauty. And the people who want to be a beauty person will come to this company. City Moji City article:Moji Moji is a modern city located on a beautiful temperate island with its own pink beaches. They have canals throughout the city to travel along - making it a great place for tourists. However the people of the city are often unfriendly and selfish, making them difficult to deal with. Despite being a modern city with technological advancements, there is also a large population of witches within the city. Description Appearance Outside The Beauty Company is located at the center of the Moji city. The shape of company is a triangle, like pyramid in . Standing in front of the Beauty Company and looking at it. You will find that the walls of the company are very smooth, like a mirror, because it made of glass. And also there are a few words were written in the glass: Do you want to be a beauty person, if you want, come in and we will make you beauty. Inside There are four floors in the Beauty Company and the floors are made of wood. You just can go upstairs and downstairs by stair. The first floor is a hall, when come to the first floor, we can see that there are a lot of beautiful pictures on the wall. And a beautiful woman stands in the enter of the stair and introduces the history of the Beauty Company to the guest. The second floor is built for the people who waiting for being beauty. And there are lots of chairs and all the people who want to be beauty are sit on chairs. The third floor is the place for becoming beauty. There are lots of bed, chairs and tables in this floor. And there are a number of instruments in each table. The forth floor is the office. In the office , there are many people who work in the Beauty Company are sitting in front of the computer to see how people became beauty. Age/History The Beauty Company was built in 150 years ago . It has stand in the Moji city over a century. The company was built by an ugly woman who want to be beauty. And now the ugly woman's grandson is the owner of the company-Pangxie who made this company as a money machine. Purpose The Beauty Company use to designed for the ugly person who want to be a beautiful person. And now, as the time went by , it becomes a company for the people who want to be beauty-whether he ugly or not. If he is a beauty person but do not satisfied with his beauty and the company will make him more beautiful until he satisfied it. People Owner * Pangxie Resident The person who want to be beauty. User All people Category:Location Page